Eyes of Ice
by xHemesparax
Summary: Amber Smith is just your average, ordinary city girl, living with her step-mother. But when she is forced to move out into the wide open spaces of Montana because of her illness, things happen that will change hers, and the ones around her, lives forever.
1. New Home

**Heme**: Behold!!! My first _Eragon_ story!!! Yayz!!! ://D *is totally hyper now* Ya, I've been working on this for quite awhile now, so i'm excited that I'm finally able to submit it on FF. I knwo it's short, but bare with me .

Anyway, I hope you guys like it! ^^ R&R plz~~ (also, if you're going to critisize or anything, plz make it helpful)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own characters and some of the settings!

You know, I've never much liked rain. So sticky and…wet. Always causing muddy messes and soaking everything in water. Disgusting. Oh, but of course, it is going to rain on one of the worst days of life. Perfect. Just my luck. Thank you life, you're oh so nice. If only I had something to exert my frustrations on; but doing so in a moving vehicle that's driving at 60 miles per hour on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere while it's raining, would not be the best of choices.

So, as always, I'll just have to wait it out until we get to our new home. That way, I can have plenty of trees to punch. As a matter of fact, I just might do that. Well that's one, and most probably the only, good thing about this move- anger outlets'.

But seriously, who in their right mind moves to the middle of nowhere, where the only slice of human life is 30 miles away? Well, I can tell you: the people who know nothing of the word 'sanity'. In other words: my step-mother.

Yeah, the other day she just up and decides 'Oh, we should move, don't you think?' BAH! Ya right! I don't want to move! I never did! But of course she didn't ask for my opinion. Oh no, because why would she ever do such a thing? She's only thinking of herself-not me. Ya, she might've said, 'Oh, we're not moving for my sake! I'm only thinking about your well-being and your health!' Che! Makes me want to puke! Man, if I could, I'd tell her to take her damn concerns and shove it up her-

"Amber? Are you alive back there? We're almost there, so wake up."

My thoughts broke apart as I lifted my sleepy eyelids, pulling my cheek off the cold glass of the car window. Wait, I was sleeping? Hm, I hadn't noticed. How strange…

Sitting up, I yawned sleepily, taking a nice, good stretch. Ah, that feels good on my sore muscles. Especially since I've been sitting in a car for five straight hours. I turned my head to the left, looking out the window. Still raining. Spectacular.

"Ah, good you're awake," Carol, my step-mother, said from the front seat, peering back at me through the rear-view mirror.

I scowled. Oh yes, great…I thought sourly, slouching into the back seat. I stared out the car window, watching as the pale green haze of trees passed us by. I wonder how much longer it will take to get to our 'new home'. Not that I'm eager to get there, but I think I just lost all the feeling in my backside.

Leaning over the width of the back seat, I grabbed my back pack and set it in my lap. I unzipped the top and took out my Mp3 player and headphones. Slipping the wide ear pieces over my own ears, I turned the small gray device on. The screen brightened saying, 'SanDisk-Sansa', and went to the blue menu screen. With my thumb, I scrolled the my list of songs, trying to find one that was worth listening to right now. The high-lighted scroll bar hovered over 'It's All Over' by Linkin Park. Eh, what the heck, I thought, and clicked it. When the song began, I leaned my head back against the seat and relaxed. I know Carol said to stay awake, but I couldn't help it. Music always helped calm my nerves and relax my mind. So I usually just ended up falling asleep while listening to them.

'Your bottles almost empty,  
You know you can't go on-'

Ah...what a long day it's been....

'Because of you my mind is always racing,  
The needles breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in-'

I don't know...maybe I'll...like it at this new place...I'm not in agreement about it but....maybe....just maybe....

'And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for  
You  
For you-'

Wow...I might've just been asleep, but I'm much more tired than I thought... I guess it couldn't hurt...to just rest my eyes for...a few minutes...

'When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over-'

Hmmm.....just for...a little while....and I'll.........But before I knew it, my eyes had closed and everything went black; the only sound coming from my headphones.

'I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for  
You-'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"..ber....Amber....Amber wake up."

Huh? Is someone calling me?

"Amber."

There it is again. But this time I faintly felt the touch of a hand on my shoulder.

"Wha?" I retorted sluggishly, squinting my eyes open. I instinctively looked around, taking in my surroundings. Well, I was still in the car, that was for certain. But the only change was that the vehicle was no longer moving and the back seat passenger door was wide open with Carol standing in the way.

She looked down at me with brown eyes. " Come on now, Amber. I want you to see the view."

I blinked up at her tiredly, then gave her a half-hearted 'Mm-hmm'. She gave me a small smile and stepped back so I could get out. Leaning over the seat lazily, I grabbed my back-pack, and drug it with me as I stepped out the car door.

"Do you need help with that?" Carol asked, reaching for one of the straps on the back-pack. Before her hand could get near it, I side-stepped the gesture, and shrugged on the other strap. "I'm fine." I grumbled, slipping my head phones onto my shoulders so that they were hanging from my neck. Gravel crunched under my shoes as I stepped away from the car, taking in the view with wide eyes. Whoa...I thought, turning around so I could see what was behind me. Surrounding us on all sides were mountains, forests, and more mountains. They stretched on for what seemed like hundreds, and maybe even thousands of miles. In large, lone blotches, I could make out the irregular shapes of green meadows. Ahead of us, the thin gravel road lead up to a two-story, very old looking house, it's brown wood showing in places where the white paint had chipped. Thin, green vines ran up all sides of the house, twirling and curving up the porch poles and chimney.

I felt my heart-beat quicken, it's unsteady beat thumping in my ears. It was just so..breath taking. It was like something out of a picture book. From behind me, I heard the soft crunch of gravel as Carol appeared at my side.

"This is something, isn't it?" she said, gazing around. I didn't answer, too busy admiring the amazing sight before me. She must've looked back at me because I hadn't said anything, because she started to freak out. "Amber? Amber, are you ok? Do you need your-"

"No, I'm fine. I was just looking. That's all." I said sharply before she could finish her sentence. Great- there she goes with her stupid worrying. She acts like I can't handle myself...Without looking back for her reaction, I began walking towards the old house, which loomed above me. Now that was closer, the house didn't seem so peaceful as it had at thirty feet away. Craning my neck, I gazed up at the top, the house's two solitary windows empty and dark. Tilting my head a bit higher, my eyes landed on a medium-sized circular window at the very top. I couldn't really make out what the image was, but the glass seemed to be stain classed into a shape. An odd, cold shiver ran down my spine as I gazed into the dark window. Blinking, I brought my head down so it was once again facing the shadowed porch. I moved my shoulders as if shaking off excess from them, my eyes squeezed closed. Wow- someone must've walked over my grave, I thought, my attention returning again to the porch.

The porch snaked around the full of the house, making a rather snagged polygon shape. Wooden braces held the porch to the lowered roof, casting shadows on the lime green grass around it. My eyes fell nervously on the steps in front of me. Those /definitely/ did not look safe. I stretched my foot out apprehensively, touching it softly the tip of my shoe. Nothing happened so placed a whole foot onto the step and slowly sifted my weight onto that leg. As soon as I did this, the step made an eerie groaning sound, causing me to jerk my foot away .After a short pause, I tensely stepped on the wood again, trying to ignore the angry moan of protest from the step. I placed my other foot on the nest higher step, waiting for the wood to cave in and take my leg with it. But it only groaned. I exhaled in relief, glad that I hadn't become part of the wood work, and made my way up the rest of the stairs.

The steps groaned and creaked with each footfall, protesting against my weight- which I find quite offensive, actually. Now that I was off the stairs, I stood facing the old wooden door. For some reason, I felt oddly anxious, finally being able to go inside my 'new house'. In my daze, I hadn't noticed Carol walking up behind me, and unlocking the door.

"Well come on, then. Let's go see the inside," she said, turning the brass door handle, walking inside the dark house. I stood silently for a few seconds, trying to figure out if I really ishould/i. Taking a deep breath-which hurt somewhat- I made my way into the house behind Carol.

Inside, it was completely dark, except for a few places where the sun shown through the windows. "Please tell me this place has electricity."

From somewhere in what I figured was the living room, Carol shouted, "Oh yes, don't worry, it does. I just have to find the main switch is all- then we're good." Then, as if on cue, there was a loud, _click_ sound, and the entire house lit up. There wasn't anything special about the place- mainly because it was completely empty except for a very old couch and a dusty dining table with four chairs stacked on top. But also because the interior looked like something out of a _really_ old movie.

Then the fact that there was no furniture in the entire house dawned on me. "Hey, Carol?" I asked, turning towards one of smudged windows. "Where are the movers? Weren't they just behind us?"

In the reflection of the window, I saw Carol turn around to face me. "If I'm not mistaken, they got cut off from us on the interstate. But they know how to get here, so it's fine. In fact," she checked her watch," they should be getting here anytime soon."

"Oh." I said sternly, turning away from the window. Stuffing my hands into my jean pockets, I made my way to the open front door. "I'm going take a look around outside."

"Oh, ok. Don't go too far, and be ca-" I didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, because I was already out the door and making my way down the stairs. _'Be_ _careful'_ she says. _Pfft_.

Whatever.

It's not like anything would happen- we're in the middle of nowhere!

...Right?


	2. Discoveries

My navy blue Converse All-Stars scrapped the short, green blades of grass as I dragged myself across the wide front yard, gazing up lazily at the clear blue sky. Looking back behind me to make sure Carol wasn't watching, I sucked in a long, deep breath of the clean mountain air. Surprisingly enough, the air actually _was_ much cleaner up here than in the city. Although it still sorta hurt to take in deep breaths, it was much easier to do here, then in the polluted New York City. I exhaled the air through my nose, feeling the cool breeze swim through my raven-colored hair. The tree branches above shook gently with the wind, making a calming _whoosh_ sound.

I opened my eyes, looking around me again. I was in a small clearing about 40 yards away from the house. Right in front of me, was a thin parting in the trees, revealing rolling mountains and sky. I walked over to the space, thinking that the view would be absolutely great; but, having my head looking straight forward, I must not have noticed that that little opening between the trees was actually about a 50 foot drop off. I didn't notice this fact until I felt my foot falling on air, not ground. Alarm and fear blossomed in my chest as I basically walked right off the cliff face.

My eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of the steep, rocky edge of the cliff, and the thick forest below it. I twisted my body so that I was again facing the clearing behind me. My hand instinctively went out to catch hold of something, _anything_, but only grasped thin air. I was too scared to scream out, my throat closing up in terror.

_I'm going to die_.

This realization chewed at my brain as time seemed to stop before me. It was as if someone had pressed the _'Slow'_ button on a remote. The ground was easily leaving my sight as I began to fall, slow motion. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that I would either have a heart-attack before I could actually get smashed at the bottom, or I would just fall to my death, watching as the ground above me became smaller and smaller.

But nothing happened. I didn't feel that overwhelming rush that one would normally get by falling more than 10 stories- nor did I feel the wind push against my body as I fell. Nothing. But then, I felt something catch my arm, and hold me there in mid-air. Forcing my eyes open, I gazed shakily up at what had caught my arm, half-expecting a branch snagged on my shirt sleeve. But no- it was no branch- it was a boy. My eyes widened even more- what was this kid doing here?! There wasn't supposed to be anyone around here for miles!

Or so I had thought...

He wasn't with the movers either- much too young, even thought he looked about my age. He stared down at me with forest-green eyes, his face pinched up with the effort of hanging onto my weight.

"Whoa, there!" he said, his voice heavy with what sounded like a New-Zealand accent. "Ya know, it's not very good falling off cliffs like that. Someone could get hurt."

Was he trying to be funny? Because it wasn't really working."J-just get me up there, will ya?!" I stuttered back, my voice unnaturally shaky.

With a grunt, he pulled his arm up, heaving me up with it. In no time, he had successfully dragged me up and over the cliff. I crumpled onto the grass on my hands and knees, breathing heavily and painfully. I must've been so wrapped up in my near-death experience, that I had totally forgotten about my condition. Now it came rushing back to me, the pain slapping me the face like an angry ex-girlfriend.

I bent over and starting coughing up a storm, feeling as if I hacked up a lung or two. After about two full minutes of hacking and wheezing, I finally felt the pain and pressure start to subside. Picking my head up slightly, I sat back, my legs pressed loosely against my hip. I pressed my hand against my chest, taking slow, ragged breaths, trying to shake off the after effects of my fall.

"Hey...are you ok?"

The sudden voice shook me from my stupor. I looked up to meet the concerned face of the guy that had remarkably saved my life. He sat cross-legged on the grass, arms held back for support. He had sun-bleached dirty blond hair, and-quite frankly- gorgeous forest-green eyes. His skin was a dark, tanned color, apparently from working outside all day every day. He was quite well-toned too; although I have NO idea why I was thinking _that_. That near-death fall must've screwed up my brain more than I thought.

I nodded my head. "Y-yeah....I'm...I'm great." I ran a still slightly shaking hand through my black locks, sighing in exasperation. "Um...T-thanks for..saving me..."

The boy smiled at me, making me blush-wait, why was I blushing at ithat/i?! It's not like I loved the guy or anything!

"Not a problem. Thought you'd might need a hand- falling off a cliff and all," he said, chuckling, laughing at his own joke. Wow. What a looney.

Clearing my throat, I brushed a piece of hair out my face and tucked behind an ear. "So uh....W...why are you out here? There's isupposedly/i no one around here for miles."

"I really should be asking iyou/i the same question," he answered, giving me a crooked grin.

"I asked first." I said sternly, my face flat as a board.

"Ah I see," he chuckled, his green orbs rolling."Ok. Fairs, fair- I live about a mile from here in the middle of these woods with my old man." He jutted a thumb towards the right.

"Is that right?" I mumbled out the corner of my mouth, gazing towards the suggested direction.

"Yup. OK, now you- what brings you to this lovely part of town?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "My step-mother and I just moved into that old house back there this morning," I replied, pointing behind me in the direction I had came from. The boy's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, you're the ones who are moving into the old Pennington place. Hmmm..." His hand went up to hold his chin, his brow furrowing in thought. Suddenly, he shot up from his position on the ground, dusting the invisible dirt from his jeans. His abrupt action startled me, causing me to flinch back.

The boy's hand reached down, hovering in front of me. "Well, little lady- seeing as /you/ were the one who walked herself off a cliff, it'll be my /pleasure/ to escort you back to your home."

My eyes narrowed. "Are you being funny?"

His eyes widened in mock disbelief. "What? _Me_? Perish the thought! I'm just trying to be an honorable neighbor, is all."

You know, I almost did not take that hand. But as I looked up into his smiling, tanned face, my mind betrayed me and did just the opposite. My own hand reached out slowly, unsure at first, but then grasped the out-stretched hand. His skin was a great contrast to my own pale ivory colored skin-which, for some reason, was kind of unsettling.

With a smile, he pulled me up from the ground. "Oh! You know, I almost forgot to mention!" he said, smacking his fist into his other palm. He turned to me, green irises sparkling. "My name is William. William Anderson- but my friends' call me Will."

I gave him a bored look. Why did something tell me that this guy did not _have_ any friends?

"I'm Amber. Amber Smith." This new fact seemed to cheer him up _a lot_ for some odd reason.

"Well, Miss Amber. Let us be off- don't want your step-mother worrying." I rolled my eyes. _Ya. Sure._

We traveled through the thick woods for about six minutes in silence. Had it taken me this long to get to that clearing before? After what felt like forever, we emerged from the thicket, shaking and pulling stray leaves or branched from our clothes and hair. As I was pulling a small twig from my hair, I noticed that the movers were already at the house, Carol conversing lively with one of them.

I sighed, slapping a hand to my forehead. How did I ever put up with this woman?

Will walked up beside me. "What's wrong?"

Pulling my hand down my face slowly to emphasize my aggravation, I gave him a cross look. "My step-mother is the problem." Heaving another sigh, I began to walk towards the house, Will close behind me.

"Oh, yes! It is quite nice isn't it? Such wide open space!" Carol was saying, laughing brightly. The mover guy just stood there, nodding and smiling. From where I was standing, the guy looked like a trapped animal. Poor dude.

Walking behind Carol, I cleared my throat loudly, almost saying 'Carol, leave the poor guy alone- he did nothing to you to make you corner the guy.' causing Carol to stop mid-sentence, and turn around.

"Ah, Amber! Finished with your exploring? I would hope that you didn't get into any kind of..._trouble_ while you were out galavanting."

"No, Carol, I did not get into any "_trouble_"." I lied, quoting the 'trouble' with my fingers.

"Well that's good- I would surely hope no-" she stopped, her eyes traveling over my head. She must've spotted Will. "Amber", she said a last, still staring. "Who is this?"

Before I could answer, Will popped up besides me, saying, "Oh hello there. I'm William Anderson- I live a couple of miles from here with my dad. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, smiling. I ground my teeth in frustration.

I glanced back up at Carol- her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! You must be Richards' boy yes? It's very nice too meet you too- My name is Carol Smith." she said, shaking his hand. Wait...Carol knew Will's dad? How? I hought she had said there was no one around here for hundreds of miles!

"Ah, you know my pops?"

"Why yes, I do. Your father is the one I bought this wonderful place from."

Oh. That's how... Well she could have atleast TOLD me about that.

"Ah, I see." Will said.

"Miss Smith-" said a gruff voice from behind Carol. I turned around to see two buff-looking men in dirty jeans and orange shirts, carrying a large brown dresser.

Carol spun around to face the men. "Ah! That goes in the master bedroom- here let me show you gentlmen." With that, she ushered the men inside, all the while spouting comments to where, and how to place the dresser.

"Your mom sure is nice." Will said, placing his hands on his hips.

I gave him a sharp, cross look. "_Step_ mother, and yeah-whatever." I shoved my hands in my pockets, walking back towards the woods.

"Hey-where you goin'?"

"Back to that cliff so I can jump off of it." I said hotly.

"Whoa, whoa there!" I heard him shout. Not a second later, I felt a strong han grip my upper-arm. I turned around, both surprise and irritation showing spreading along my face.

"If you would be so kind as to _let go_, I would grately appreciate it." I spat, tugging my arm. But his grip became tighter, keeping a solid grip on my arm.

"Sorry, but I can't just let a chaming little lady like yourself to go jumping off of cliffs- now what kind of man would hat make me?"

_A stupid one,_ I thought acidly. With a bit more force, I managed to jerk my arm from his hold. "Whatever- I wasn't going to acually do it anyway. That would have been completely idiotic." Turning on my heels, I made may way instead, towards the back of the house. I hadn't searched there yet, and besides- I was NOT going in that forest again for a WHILE.

I didn't have to look back to know that Will was following me. "So," he started,"How do you like this place so far?"

Kicking a stray rock from my path, I mumbled, "Meh. It's...well...besides the random cliffs that I'm certain are all over the place, I think this place is.....actually....very beautiful." I kicked another rock, sending it bouncing across the grass.

"Hmmm...it is isn't it? I've lived here my whole life, and _still_ haven't seen all of it. It's quite amazing really."

"Yes, it...is." I said, tilting my head up towards the lear blue sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an eagel circle by, it's long, powerful wings beating up and down against the air currents. Moving my head back down, I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me.

I was already at the back of the house, a thick line of dark trees facing towards me. The back yard wasn't very large, but it was still sizable. But the grass really needed to be cut. There were long weeds sprouting up around the space randomly, and the actual grass stood at least five inches from the ground. Thee were even some dead patches in places. As for the house, the front porch wound around the back too, but unlike the front, which was bright and some-what clean, the back was dark, and gloomy, with a thick sheet of dust covering most of the old boards.

So, unlike the rest of the area around the house, it was nothing special.

"Hey, Amber?" I heard Will ask from somewhere behind me. I looked back. He was crouched in front of a small patch of flowers, his knees held against his chest, and arms wrapped around them.

"Yeah?"

"Since it's getting pretty late, how about I show you around some of the /safe/ areas here? It might do you some good to know where _most_ everything is."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Wait...why was blushing becase of /that/?! Ugh. Oh man- this guy was really starting to...well, I don't know, but whatever he was doing was driving me crazy! I turned my head back around, so as to hide the fact that my cheeks were gradually turning red.

"Um...Uh, sure...I suppose...Just...no more cliffs- I think I've had my full share of near-death experiences for now."

I heard him give a light chuckle. "Well alright then- but most of the really awesome sights have to do cliffs."

"I said no cliffs!" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips a I turned back towards him. He aparently thought that was funny, because he suddenly broke out into this loud laughter.

"Ok ok! No cliffs." He stood up, and walked over to where I was standing. "Well- it's about time I was on my way- my old man will harp on me if I'm too late. So- I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Later." With that, he bolted off in the direction of the front of the house.

I just stood there, watching silenty as he bounded off. "Bye..." I muttered quietly.

I placed my hand on my head tiredly. Oh man...all of these random new discoveries were really making my head hurt.


End file.
